Teal Eyes
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Miku x Various] Compilation of stories featuring different Miku pairings.


**Hello! This is my first time writing for Vocaloid and I'm a huge fan of Miku pairings so I figured I'd just make a compilation of various Miku pairings~**

 **First up is Kaito x Miku since I'm especially fond of this pairing~**

 **xXx**

"My, it looks like we've caught another one," Large, teal colored eyes shined with curiosity at the humanoid creature caught within the net. Dark blue scales glinting brilliantly in the bright sun caught her attention as blue orbs stared at her in fascination, fingers poking through the holes as the creature leaned forward to get a closer look at the human before it. "You mermen have a bad habit of getting stuck in papa's nets."

She reached forward to loosen the top of the net, allowing him enough room to lift the upper half of his body out of the top. Clinging precariously to the top of the wobbly net to keep his balance and not tip it over, the aquatic male gazed at the beautiful human, mesmerized by those soft eyes surrounded by long, silky hair. Similarly, the human stared back, taking in the wet strands of blue hair clinging to his skin along with the dark blue fins peeking out on either side of his head, which twitched slightly the longer they stared at each other.

This was her first time getting to actually stare at one of these aquatic creatures. The last one they caught was a red male that looked practically identical to this one except he was more aggressive and wouldn't stop flailing until he was free, so she didn't get to really take in all his unique features like this more docile blue one.

Perhaps they were twins.

Except the red one was extremely rude. Once he was back in the water, he sent her an angry glare before obnoxiously splashing water in her face and diving beneath the safety of the waves.

This blue one just stared at her with open interest glimmering in his ocean colored eyes, a friendly smile playing against his lips as he clung onto the net. He was obviously in no rush to run away like his red themed look alike.

"You're so calm compared to your brother." She mused to herself as she reached out to the net to slow its swaying. Atleast, she's assuming that's his brother from how identical they looked. He tilted his head, eyes narrowing in amusement to her words, smile stretching though he had yet to say anything and she briefly wondered if he could even speak.

"Miku!" A stern voice called and both her and the creature's attention was diverted to a woman with short, brown hair. Her sharp eyes narrowed on the second humanoid creature they've caught, stopping next to the smaller female, she placed her hand on a shapely hip and examined the caught male critically. A smirk cocked at the corner of her red painted lips when the male noticeably shrank back at her intimidating form, "You gonna let me sell this one, this time?"

"Mama, no!" Cried the younger female, holding out a protective hand in front of the net that the blue haired male has lowered back into, shivering at the terrifying way the older woman was eyeing him. She definitely didn't give off the friendly aura of her daughter.

"Why not? Don't you remember the way that red finned jerk thanked you when you freed him?" The woman growled, she was still very displeased with the way that creature dared to fling water in her precious daughter's face after she begged her to release him instead of taking him home to sell off to whoever would shell out cash for these rare creatures.

"Yeah, but...this one is different." Miku defended with a pout. He hasn't shown anything besides curiosity unlike the furious red one and even then, she would hate to take any of them from their home in the ocean just to make some cash.

"Come now, dear," A smooth voice chuckled as a brown haired man wearing glasses appeared by the pouting girl's other side. His gentle brown eyes slid over to the shivering male hiding in the net. "You're scaring him."

The woman frowned at her husband, her glare switching over to him though he continued to smile pleasantly, hardly affected at all by his wife's strong personality, "Kiyo, he could sell more than the regular fish."

"But you'll make Miku sad, Meiko." He argued back with a calm voice, gesturing to their daughter absently. His wife's glare softened at his words, arms crossing across her chest as she opened her mouth to retort.

Seeing that they were occupied, Miku turned back to the hiding male with a relieved smile. She reached out to touch his fingers poking out of the net, melodic voice coming out soft and reassuring to the nervous male, "It's okay, you can come out. We won't hurt you." She urged.

Carefully, after a couple more seconds, the head of blue hair popped out of the top of the net. Glancing briefly at the arguing couple behind her, blue eyes settled on the tealette with a warm smile, fins on the side of his head twitching cutely.

"You're cute." She giggled, reaching up to press her palm against one of the moving appendages, feeling the smooth texture of the webbed fin as she ran her thumb along the length experimentally.

This seemed to please the blue haired creature as he leaned his head instinctively to her hand, nuzzling his sensitive fin against her flesh. Pink lined the skin of his cheeks and the sight was almost akin to a pleased cat to her with how content he seemed with the contact.

"You like that, don't you?" He nodded, encouraging her to caress the fin more, nudging the side of his head against her palm insistently. He really was almost like a scaly, humanoid feline.

Miku felt her cheeks flare up with heat when she suddenly found one of her cheeks covered by a moist palm. His blue eyes caught her own surprised teal orbs, gazing at her affectionately as his thumb passed over the heated cheek in a similar caress to her own thumb over his fin.

Her pink lips parted, finding her words stuck in her suddenly dry throat as she began to notice how handsome this aquatic male really is.

But she was jarred out of the moment when the net was gripped and tilted sideways, sending the startled male back into the ocean with a splash. Miku could only blink in bewilderment as her hand was now reaching towards nothing while her smiling father dropped his hold on the net.

"Papa!" She exclaimed with wide eyes, grabbing at the edge of the boat and peering down to see the head of blue hair break the surface of the water much to her relief. A smile pulled across his lips, pleasant countenance not at all ruined by the abrupt plunge into the water. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because, I already have to deal with that Len boy always coming around the house. We don't need a fishy male trying to court you too." His brown eyes narrowed at the creature's persistence when he climbed back up the boat to hang off the edge and watch the pretty human before him. Meiko grinned at her husband going into overprotective father mood, it was always amusing to see him chase off infatuated males from their daughter.

"Len is just a friend." Miku insisted with a blush, her father always gets like this with any male her age. She was already sixteen and he's still as overprotective as ever.

The blue haired male attempted to reach out towards the pigtailed girl once more, wanting to feel the soothing warmth of her skin beneath his hand again.

Only to be intercepted by a hand harshly gripping his wrist. Blue eyes darted to the only other male and felt a shiver course down his spine when the man lifted the glasses up to rest on his head, brown eyes narrowing with a malicious grin. It was like he was a completely different person with the glasses removed.

"I suggest you go back home now before I decide to have fish for dinner tonight." He whispered to the now frightened male much to the horror of his daughter who could only stare at her father with wide eyes while her mother laughed in the background.

Still holding onto the blue haired male, Kiyoteru dangled him off the side of the boat and promptly released his hold on the creature, watching with satisfaction as he plunged beneath the lapping liquid once more.

"Papa! That was mean!" Miku cried with a disappointed frown. He probably scared off what could have been a unique potential friend.

But he merely fixed his glasses back on his face and patted her head affectionately, "It's okay sweetie, you'll probably see him again one day."

He chuckled at the sight of his daughter's bottom lip poking out in a sad pout and walked off with his now entertained wife, satisfied now that he doesn't have to worry about some male from the sea romancing his innocent daughter.

Miku sighed sadly and leaned onto the edge of the boat to stare down into the water mournfully. She highly doubted that the merman will return now.

But much to her fortune, the creature was more persistent than she thought when he made a reappearance with that same friendly smile painted across his handsome face.

However, he made sure not to climb back on the edge for fear of having to face her scary father once more. Instead, he raised a hand up towards her, something held in his grip.

Blinking in wonder, Miku reached down and accepted the gift he was handing her. Lifting it before her, she opened her hand to see a gorgeous shell, glimmering beautifully in the sun. Her eyes shined in amazement as she marveled at the shell, she never saw one as pretty as this one, giving off a myriad of colors when the light played over it.

Maybe she could find a way to put it on a necklace.

Curling her fingers back over it, she held the colorful piece to her chest as she smiled warmly at the pleased male.

"Thank you."

 **xXx**

 **Next up is Len x Miku!...Whenever I can think of something for them lol**


End file.
